


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: NCT Unit [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Homeless, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Runaways, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Child Osaki Shotaro, Eventual Happy Ending, Flashbacks, Gen, Minor Character Death, Nakamoto Yuta-centric, On the Run, Osaki Shotaro-centric, Other, Prequel, Running Away, Self-Defense, Underage Drug Use, Work In Progress, accidental murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: “We can’t go back.”
Relationships: Nakamoto Yuta & Osaki Shotaro
Series: NCT Unit [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852249
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**10:24 AM**

"Sometimes I wonder where you found that kid."

Yuta looked up Johnny in slight confusion."You mean Shotaro?"He asks and the slightly older boy gives him a small nod in response."It just feels like everywhere you go he's not too far behind you."


End file.
